Happy 2015!
by HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl
Summary: Well, it's that time of year again, and Antonio is trying to get Lovnio to dance with him, and have fun on New Years Eve. Will he succeed? While that's happening, Alfred and Arthur are in Time Square, since they both want to see the ball drop in person. But what happens when Alfred sings to his English boyfriend? So yeah, I told y'all that I would write something for New Years!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** hey guys! so im back with a New Years story. I was gonna try to write three chapters, but since I was busy with practicing my music, I only had time to write two. However, the first person to review and give me the name of their favorite Hetalia couple, will get a one-shot about them! It can be a human au, or whatever you like. but im not gonna do femxfem or malexfem because I SUCK at those, and I don't want to give the person a crappy chapter. But anyway, I hope everyone had a great year, and lets hope that 2015 will be more awesome!

Lovino watched as Antonio danced to the music coming from outside. Everyone was excited for the up-coming New Year, and could be seen dancing and singing with friends and family. Lovino on the other hand, was content to just sit back and relax with a glass of Prosecco. It was a nice, Italian wine that was good to celebrate the New Year with. His brother, Feliciano had been at his side all day, and had ceased to stop his talking, so it was annoying Lovino. To make matters worse, his brother brought his potato basterd boyfriend, Ludwig with him. Thankfully though, it was 11:30 and Ludwig thought that him an Feliciano should them some privacy.

"Feliciano, I think ve should go home. Ve have probably over-stayed our velcome." Lovino sat his glass down, and stood up to glare at the German. "Damn right you have, I've had to deal with Feliciano talking my ear off **all day**. Plus, you were here too, and that is way to long to deal with a potato and pasta basterd." Feliciano and Antonio pouted at Lovino's rudeness, but overall, they were used to it. "Ve~Lovino, don't be mean to Luddy, I jut wanted to spend some time with my fratello! So it's not his fault!" Feliciano whined, jutting his lower lip into a pout that no one could resist. "Lovi~ We're supposed to spend time together! Its tradition to Spanish and Italian customs!" Antonio said sadly. Lovino and Ludwig looked at each-other, and shared an understanding look. They both knew what it was like to have idiotic, overly-happy boyfriends.

"Well to damn bad, I don't want to deal with two dumbasses tonight. One is enough, and I have to deal with him on a daily basis!" Lovino exclaimed. Antonio cocked his head to the side, confused as to who his boyfriend was talking about. "Who's the dumbass you're talking about Lovino?" Antonio asked, a little jealous. Lovino face-palmed at his boyfriend's stupidity, and said "I'll tell you later basterd." Before Feliciano could whine about wanting to stay with his fratello longer, Ludwig grabbed his arm, and dragged him out the front door. Lovino clamed the door shut, and turned to Antonio, who was still dancing.

"Finally, I lost half of my fucking brain cells with those two around." Antonio smiled at his boyfriend, and was about to ask something, when Feliciano came running back through the door, Ludwig shouting at him to come back, yelling "VE~ LOVINO1 DO YOU HAVE ON YOUR LUCKY RED BOXERS?" At that moment, Lovino turned as red as, yes, a tomato. "D-Damnit Feli! Why are you asking about shit like that?!" Antonio watched with amusement as Lovino turned a dark shade of red, and said slyly "Don't be embarrassed Lovi! It's nothing I haven't seen before!" Antonio grinned when he saw his boyfriend blush deeper at the comment. As for Feliciano, he was confused, so he asked "what is he-" before he could finish, Lovino interrupted him with a glare and said "I swear if you ask any questions, I'll make damn sure you can never make pasta." Feliciano, being scared for his life pulled out a white flag that he always kept with him just in case. "I surrender! Don't hurt me fratello!"

Lovino rolled his eyes, shoved his brother outside, and slammed the door once again. Then, just in case, he locked the door tight. Antonio chuckled as he saw that the blush was still there on his boyfriend's face. "Fussossosso my Lovi looks like a tomato!"Lovino glared at his boyfriend, and was about to walk to the backyard so they can see the fireworks, when a hand grabbed his. "C'mon Lovi, the music is still playing, and people are still dancing, lets go join them!" Lovino sighed, knowing that it was no use fighting, and said "Fine, but only one fucking dance and then we're coming back so we can watch the fireworks!" Antonio smiled, promised that they would be back in time, and dragged the cursing Italian outside.

Women and men of all ages could be seen dancing gracefully to the music. Hell, even Lovino's best friend, Matthew, was dancing with his albino and so called "awesome" boyfriend. Even though he hated to admit it, the dancing looked like fun. Antonio pushed Lovino forward towards the crowd, and grinned when a semi-fast and up-beat Spanish song came on. "C'mon Lovi! This is my favorite song!" Antonio twirled Lovino around, and he blushed, knowing that he was taking the girl lead. "Hey! I'm not the damn girl in this dance, or in this relationship!" Antonio smirked down at him, and said "Are you sure about that Lovi? You're shorter than me so you have to be the girl, and from what I remember, you ARE the uke in this relationship." Matthew, upon hearing this, since he was dancing right next to them, smirked and said "Really? Oh do tell" Gilbert on the other hand, high-fived Antonio while saing "Get some Antonio!" Lovino looked down, trying to hide his blush, and said "Shut up you basterds."

They continued to dance for what felt like hours, but was probably only 25 minutes. They both stopped after the last song, Besame Mucho (which Lovino actually liked) panting, and grabbed each-other's hand. "See Lovi! Wasn't that so much fun? And we still have 5 minutes to get to the house and watch the fireworks!" Antonio said happily. Lovino started to walk back to their house, muttering "Yeah, yeah, c'mon Tonio." His boyfriend beamed at hearing his nickname, and ran to catch up with Lovino. They both got back to the house, and Lovino grabbed a box, that said "New Years Eve junk" It had an old chair that was starting to wobble, and some other things that they both had for years. Antonio watched curiously as Lovnio threw all this into the street. "Lovi, why did you throw some of our stuff out?" Antonio asked. Lovino shrugged and said "All of it was really old, and in Southern Italy, it's tradition to throw out your old shit to symbolize you welcoming the New Year and whatever it brings." Antonio nodded, and walked to the porch outback. Lovino followed him, and scowled when he saw his boyfriend open his arms, silently asking for a hug.

"Come here Lovi, I want to hold you while we watch the fireworks!" Lovino blushed, but went over to him anyway, and stood in Antonio's arms. He slowly started to relax, and watched the night sky. They both could hear people counting down to the New Year. "20, 19, 18, 17, 16!" Antonio started to count down with them. Lovino couldn't as for anything more perfect. In his lover's arms, safe, and about to welcome 2015. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5!" The Spaniard stopped chanting and turned the Italian to face him. People around the neighborhood shouted the last few seconds of 2014. "4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" "Happy New Year Lovi~' Antonio said with a gentle smile on his face, and lightly kissed his boyfriend's lips. They broke apart and Lovino stayed in Antonio's arms. "Yeah, Happy New Year." Antonio's smile widened and he looked down at his boyfriend. He thought that Lovino always looked handsome, but in this moment, he looked absolutely beautiful. His eyes closed, a smile on his face, a small blush on his cheeks, and his curl shaped into a heart. "I love you Lovi~" Lovnio opened his eyes, and looked up at the man he loved with all his Italian heart. "Love you too. Happy 2015, basterd." Antonio hugged him tighter, and murmured into his hair "Happy 2015."

**AN: **so, that's chapter one! the next chapter is gonna be USUK so if you don't like that pairing, then don't read it. so here's some information on the tradition that is mentioned in here. Okay, in Italy it's sadi that if you where red boxers, you'll have good luck next year. I don't know why, it's just the way it is. Lovino already explained the other Southern Italy tradition. By the way, Antonio is supposed to be 22, Lovino is 18, Feliciano is 16, Ludwig is 17, Matthew is 19, and Gilbert is 21. This takes place in Spain if you can't tell. and the song they start out with, you can listen to on YouTube. Its called Bailando by Enrique Iglesias. I can picture them dancing to a song like this! its do fun to dance to :) So I hope you guys liked this! and remember, first reviewer gets a oneshot of their choice! So Happy New Year and lets hope to have a great 2015

with peace, HeataliaAndSpamanoFangirl


	2. The Hero and Gentleman's New Year!

**AN:** hello! that update didn't take to long did it? :) Well here is the second chapter to Happy 2015, this is USUK so if you are a FrUk shipper, DO NOT read this. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Sorry if any of the characters are OOC, I usually write for Spain and Romano, so if you have any advice, please message me! So here it is, chapter two: The Hero and Gentleman's New Year

Alfred was dragging his boyfriend, Arthur through the streets of New York. It was New Years Eve, and they were both trying to find good spots in the crowd. They did want to have a good view of the ball dropping after all. "Artie, hurry up! The here can't drag ya everywhere ya know." Arthur rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's crazy hero complex. "Well, I would be able to actually run if I wasn't being dragged around by you, idiot." Alfred just laughed, ignored the insult, and continued to drag his boyfriend around, yelling "HERO AND SIDEKICK COMING THROUGH"

It was 11;00pm, and the two blondes would have gone earlier to get good seats, but Arthur didn't really want to see any of the bands and singers with their improper English. Alfred was just fine with this, since he was able to just hold him all day until it was tome to leave. It was really crowded, and at that moment, Arthur wished that they had left sooner. After half an hour, they found a great spot. It was cold, and Arthur was more grumpy than usual due to the weather, but Alfred stayed by his side, and tried to cheer him up with jokes about his High-school days. Soon, Arthur was sort-of happy, but hey it was better than nothing. They could see the ball perfectly, the colors looked amazing from where they were at.

The swirls of pink, green, blue, red, and others mixed greatly together in the crystal ball. "So, what do ya think Artie? This is way better than England right?!" Alfred yelled, since Arthur wouldn't be able to hear him if he didn't. Arthur rolled his eyes at the question but nodded none the less. He had to admit, the lights coming from the crystal ball, and the talking and laughter around him was astonishing. "Yeah, it is pretty amazing so far. I honestly thought this would be a bloody waste of time." Alfred laughed, and poked his boyfriend's cheek. "But the hero was right and proved ya wrong huh?" Before Arthur could reply, a fangirl screamed behind them and yelled to her friend "Oh my gosh it's Bruno Mars!"

They looked up to see the talented singer smiling at the crowd, before singing a song that Alfred and Arthur both loved, even though one of them refused to admit it. "Oh it's a beautiful night! We're looking for something dumb to do." The American looked to the Britain, smirked, and sang "Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you!" Arthur heard this, and blushed much to Alfred's delight, as he continued to sing to his boyfriend. He ignored the "AWWWS" of the girls surrounding them. "IS it that look in you eyes? Or is it this dancing juice?" Probably the second one, Arthur thought. They did have a bit to drink before they left the hotel. "Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you!" Since they were in the front, Bruno Mars could see and hear Alfred singing his song to Arthur, and it touched the singer's heart. So, he bent down in front of the two blondes, and held out his hand to Alfred.

"C'mon and join me! You know the song, and your singing is great!" Alfred grinned, and took the singer's hand, winking at Arthur once on stage. Bruno Mars handed him the microphone, and stood back to watch. Arthur was shocked to say the least, when Alfred pointed to him and sang "Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go! No one will know!" Arthur rolled his eyes at the promising gesture his boyfriend was making. "Oh come one Artie!" Bruno Mars smiled at this, thinking it was an adorable nickname. "Who cares if were thrashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow!" Arthur shouted "NO WE DON'T YOU BLOODY GIT!"

Alfred smiled at the truthfulness of the statement "Shots of patron, and it's on boy!" At this moment in time, a duo of trio of yaoi fangirls named Eliza, Alyssa, and Lydia squealed at the two men. Arthur blushed as he heard squealing in the back round. "Don't say no, no, no, no-no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah!" Arthur shook his head at his boyfriend's excited look. "And we'll go, go, go, go-go, If you're ready! Like I'm ready!" Arthur yelled "HELL NO!" at the American, and Alfred pouted, but continued to sing. "Ill go get a ring, let the choir bells sing like oooh. So what you wanna do? Let's just run boy!" Bruno Mars laughed at the two boyfriends, thinking how glad he was to give the mike to the excited American.

"If you wake up, and you wanna break up that's cool! I won't blame you, it was fun boy!" Arthur smiled at the obvious look of sadness on his boyfriend's face, and held up two hands, making them shape into a heart. Alfred perked up at that, and continued to sing. "Don't say no, no, no, no-no. just say yeah, yeah, yeah yeah-yeah! And we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready!" Alfred pointed to himself and mouthed "The hero is ready!" Arthur shook his head in amusement. "Just say I do, tell me right now baby, tell me right now baby, baby!" Arthur blushed as Alfred pointed to him and shaped his hands into a heart. "Just say I do, tell me right now baby, tell me right now baby, baby!" The music stopped, Alfred got to his knees in front of Arthur, and tilted Arthur's head up.

"It's a beautiful night, we're looking fro something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I want marry you!" Arthur smiled at his boyfriend, and Alfred smiled back. "Is it that look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you!" The audience screamed and Alfred smiled, standing up to hand the mike back to Bruno Mars. He thanked him, then proceeded to jump off the stage. Arthur looked into the American's eyes. "I love ya Artie" Arthur rolled his eyes at the nickname, but smiled. "I love you too, git," They heard the people in Time Square start to count down to midnight. Alfred's face broke into a grin, and he started to chant with everyone else. "20, 19, 18, 17, 16!" Arthur smiled as the memories from 2014 came swirling into his head. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5!"Alfred looked to his boyfriend, and smiled gently at him, causing Arthur to blush. "4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The ball had dropped, it was official, 2015 had kicked 2014 out and was hear to stay. Arthur grabbed Alfred's face with both of his hands, and kissed him with all he had. They broke apart, and Alfred said "Happy 2015 Artie." Arthur smiled, rolled his eyes, and said in reply "Happy 2015, fool"

**AN:** so that's it! I hope everyone had a great year, and New years eve. I don't exactly know what to write after the reviewer one-shot, but it'll probably be Spamano. By the way, thanks guys for reviewing and deciding to favorite my last story! I feel so honored that these people who wrote way better stories, actually liked mine! Also, the fangirl group, yeah that's me and my friend Lydia who introduced me to Hetalia.

So, with peace, HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl


End file.
